This invention relates to a sensor device mounting an electronic sensor which is capable of detecting collision, vibration, angular acceleration, or the like based on an electric signal produced in accordance with physical displacement of a sensing portion.
Furthermore, this invention relates to a ceramic package for mounting electronic components.